


This isn't What Love is

by TOMATO_NINJA



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Cole is adorable, Depression, Echo is a lovable prick, F/F, F/M, GLACIER, Horrible Grammar, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morro is Cute for like 2 seconds, Morro is cute at first, Morro is depressed, Multi, Ninjago Angst, Not Anymore, Other, Peace, Rape, Sad Zane, Zane id Adorable, Zane is not weak, Zane is still sassy, blizzard, but that doesnt justify his actions, can and will get bad, cute but also sad, dont fucking enter here if you are a child of god, i love Blizzard and Glacier the same but i need this, i need more Zane in my life before things go south, mafia, need an editor, not a good place for you, semi Mafia Au, tomato, zane and cole get together eventually, zangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMATO_NINJA/pseuds/TOMATO_NINJA
Summary: Zane works at a cafe downtown with his brother Echo to support their I'll father. A mysterious boy stops by the cafe ever so often to meet Zane in sweet ways. The do what has ruin many lives before...They fall in love.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Morro/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	This isn't What Love is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children. Welcome to the story. This will involve some graphic and horrible grammar errors. But I'll work on that. Please enjoy! Kudos, Subscribe, and Comment if you like the story! 
> 
> Please be cautious and don't say I didnt warn you.

The whistling of the kettle went off in the semi crowded diner. Zane was the first to get to it and poured out hot mugs placing the 3 of them on a tray, tea bags beside them, with cream and sugar on the side. He picked up the tray with one hand and a coffee cup on the other as he walked over to the tables.

He passed by his brother echo who was wiping down vacant tables and smiled at him. Echo smiled and waved at him, almost dropping a pepper shaker in the process.

Zane giggled and shook his head. Topping someone's sup with coffee in the process. He set different teas to the table.

He set down the last tea to a guy around his age. A green streak of dyed hair popped out of his long black locks.

"I like your hair,"Zane said politely and went on with his business.

"I like yours too...you bleach it?"the guy said looking up from his phone. Deep green eyes revealed to Zane's icy blues.

"Oh, um, no. Just was born with it. Runs in the family."Zane said, not an unusual question he gets.

"Oh, cool. I'm Morro by the way."Morro said putting his phone down.

"Zane, Zane Julien."Zane said with a smile.

Morro chuckled,"So formal, hm?"he said before sipping his tea.

Zane shrugged,"It is how I was raised, excuse me."he said.

"Aww...but to let you know, I ordered green tea, not sweet tea,"Morro said with a wink.

Zane had a look of worry,"Oh, forgive me, I will return to this, I was sure that it was green, I didn't know I did-"

Morro burst out laughing,"You have no idea what I'm doing, do you? Wow...no no, the tea's fine. Dont worry your pretty little head about it, Zane."mirror said with a wink.

Zane raised a brow,"Oh...um...hm."

An order was called out with the ring of the table bell,"Pardon me, I am known to be literal. I must go now, morro."he said with a slight bow before going to get the next order.

Morro smiled and sipped his hot tea. 'Hm...Zane.'

* * *

**Day 2**

Zane cleared plates from the diner desk, and put them in the dish washing tray. Before heading back to the front frosting the cake.

Morro walked in smelling the sweet smell of fried food of the diner, and looking at a peculiar white haired boy frosting a delicious looking cake.

Morro sat down on the stool watching him. Zane's eyes were concentrated at his edible art to noticed someone was watching.

Morro smiled at him,"You're cute when you decorate you know?"

Zane was startled a put a little too much frosting on one flower. He pouted before looking up. His eyes widened,"Morro, it's you. You startled me."

"Sorry about that, the cake still looks good."morro said reaching for the frosting, but had his hand slapped away from the cake.

Zane glared slightly,"If you want a piece, you may ask."

Morro laughed,"Alright frosty, may I have a piece?"

Zane rolled his eyes and cooled the cake frosting with his ice before cutting a piece so it would be messy.

Morro's eyes widened,"You're an elemental?"

Zane slide the cake to Morro,"Yes. I am. Also runs in the family."

Morro nodded,"Huh...that's pretty...Cool."morro gave a snarky look at his own pun.

"Well...of course it is, it's ice."Zane said putting a glass cover over the cake.

"It's a joke."morro said taking a bite of his cake.

"Well, make something original."Zane said picking up the next order.

Morro smiled as he watched zane pass by him,"Are you mad about the cake thing!"

Zane glared at him coldly,"Yes! I am!"

Morro laughed,"You're cute when you're mad you know!"

Zane rolled my his eyes, but smiled, a blush crossing his face.

* * *

**Day 3**

Zane heard the bell of the diner's door open up and he looked up to greet the new customer, only to see morro,"Oh, you again."

Morro smiled snarky with his hands behind his back,"You should know by now, I always come back. You still mad?"morro said leaning over the counter.

Zane looked at Morro and smiled,"I wouldn't say mad, just a bit bitter."

"Well, that's good,"morro pulled out a small bundle of flowers and held it out for Zane.

Zane raised a brow and took the small bouquet,"Thank you?"

Morro smiled and scratched the back of his head,"Not a prob...they're hyacinths...they tend to mean.."

"Apologies, correct?"zane said amused.

Morro laughed,"heh, yeah they do."

"How do you know that?"Zane asked admiring the flowers.

"Oh, I live next to a flower shop downtown. Thought I'd learn a few things from the neighbor. Nice guy."Morro said smiling.

Zane looked at Morro,"You are forgiven."

"Thanks. Means a lot snowflake."Morro winked.

Zane shook his head getting back to work.

* * *

**Later that Day**

Morro walked in around 6 in the afternoon. Shifting his jacket slightly, dusting off the flurries that grouped on his shoulder.

Zane looked up to see Morro,"Hello Morro, I was just getting ready to go home. You need anything?"zane said adjusting his scarf.

"Yeah, umm...wait, no. I just was-um..just, just wondering if you would like to- umm...dammit...",Morro scratched his head.

Echo walked up to Zane,"We should head out before the Pharmacy closes."he said putting on his ear muffs.

"Right...it would not be wise to miss that..."Zane said and looked at Morro,"Maybe another time...say...tomorrow?"

"Ummm...sure. No problem-I mean, casually- I just-"Morro said unharmoniously with a light pink blush showing under his pale makeup and eyeshadow.

Zane giggled and walked by him, not before kissing his cheek,"Meet me in front of the Borg statue around 5 tomorrow, I will be waiting."

And with that, Zane walked out of the Diner with his brother.

* * *

**The Brothers' Walk Home**

Zane smiled fondly of his younger brother picking up flurries and tossing them in the air.

Echo was his younger brother. Still full of life and happiness. Innocent to say the least. After losing their father, it was a blessing he was still able to be happy.

Their family was a broken family, they used to have a mother and a father. Their mother was a neglectful woman. Not that she wasn't a good person. Her mind was always somewhere else. Always lost...  
Zane could remember her broken grey eyes. But not her name. Nothing to call her mother. She was gone.

Their father was a good man, but never stayed in one place so often. After their mother left this world, he took them wherever he went. He was a general. A well mannered and respectful man. The previous master of Ice.

Zane remembered him. He had white hair, and always had a robe. He taught him whatever he wished to know about the element of ice.

Although he once had a wife, the previous elemental fell in love with a charming person.

Dr.Julien. Dr.Julien worked with machines during his youth. He built and designed missiles, tanks, bikes, advanced drones, airplanes, anything he would imagine he would build. Anyone wouldn't be surprised if he made a human being out of spare parts.

Time went on and they fell in love. They didn't hide it. Zane and Echo were overjoyed of the fact that they were going to have 2 daddies. And they were a family for many years. The two boys growing a closer bond with Dr.Julien as the years went on.

However...those years were cut short 4 years ago...

The master of Ice passed on to the next world due to an attack of the false serpentine. Pythons...

Some stupid war took away his family. But that wasn't the only war they would have to face. The internal war of Cancer forced its way to an already horrible situation 3 years ago. When they had to move to this city. When they dropped their lives to take care of their father, Dr.Julien....but they had to...he had to...

Zane's thoughts were then halted when a hand full of slush hit the back of his head. He looked up to see a smug look on Echo's face.

Zane smirked as he instantly summoned an ice ball in his hand and launched it at his brother before taking off in an opposite direction.

He heard a faint scream and feet running towards him. He laughed. This was good...  
At least he still had Echo.

And maybe someone more.

* * *

**Morro's Walk**

Another day. Another day where he hurt someone. Another day when someone couldn't pay up. Another day where his job wasn't fun.

He didn't have a family to go back to. He didn't have a brother, or sister or any crap like that. The city was his home.

He watched bitterly as families looked at the window decorations for the beloved holiday of the day of the departed. Lanterns, lights, toys, costumes.

Morro rolled his eyes. Just another holiday for companies to take advantage of to make more money.

Morro walked into a fancy looking club. He was let in easily. Being the leader and all had its perks.

He looked around. Some easily recognizable faces. Bansha. Goultar.  
Archer.

Others, he could care less about, as long as they pay their fee.

He walked over to the elevator and rode it to the top floor. Get walked into his room as the door opened. It was a wide and expensive looking apartment. Just a place of pure agony to him...

Morro looked to the side taking off his jacket remembering the face of how he sucked the life out of someone's daughter right in front of the father's face because he went out telling secrets to people he shouldn't tell secrets to.

So many others...

Morro shook his head and set his jacket on a chair. He went to the bathroom. Cleaning his face from the layer of makeup he had. A big bruise went across his face from a fight gone wrong.

But that didn't matter now...

He had to make plans for tomorrow. And look his best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children. Welcome to the story. This will involve some graphic and horrible grammar errors. But I'll work on that. Please enjoy! Kudos, Subscribe, and Comment if you like the story! 
> 
> Please be cautious and don't say I didnt warn you.


End file.
